


Birthday Headcanon

by deanmonreigns



Series: Marvel Writings [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Marvel Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Birthday Headcanon

  * ## **TONY:**

    * _You tell him not to plan and he will go ahead anyway and plan a huge birthday party for you._
    * _Birthday sex._
    * _Tony lavishing you with gifts._
    * _Taking you out to a fancy restaurant._
    * _Tony treating you like a goddess._
    * _Tony being all handsy._
    * _Drinking a lot of champagne/or wine_
    * _When you’s come back to his place, he quickly covers your eyes with his hand._
    * _Walking into his apartment and hearing your fam/friends/co-workers say happy birthday._
    * _“Happy birthday baby.” Tony coo’s, kissing your forehead then your lips_
    * _Mingling._
    * _Tony keeping you by his side, and praising/or gushing over you._

* * *

## **BUCKY BARNES:**

    * _Bucky making you breakfast, even though the toast is a bit burnt and the coffee is bitter, it’s the thought that counts._
    * _Bucky might not be the richest person but he does want to make your birthday memorable._
    * _Bucky taking you to all the places you’s two have been on dates._
    * _Bucky being super romantic._
    * _Having a candlelight dinner._
    * _Bucky constantly saying “Happy birthday all the time.”_
    * _Bucky’s birthday present being number shaped envelope surprise, with special notes in them._
    * _Passionate birthday sex._

* * *

## **STEVE ROGERS:**

    * _Steve making breakfast for you._
    * _Steve putting balloons in the room with notes sayings what he loves about you._
    * _Steve kissing you on the cheek while saying happy birthday._
    * _Steve making you a cake._
    * _Going on a mini road trip to the park._
    * _Having a romantic picnic in the park._
    * _Steve being extra romantic._
    * _Romantic birthday dinner at home._
    * _Hot passionate birthday sex._

* * *

## **BRUCE BANNER:**

    * _Bruce waking you up by kissing you._
    * _“Goodmorning baby, and happy birthday.”  
_
    * _Morning breakfast._
    * _Bruce treating you like a princess._
    * _Going to a fancy restuarnt for lunch._
    * _Bruce booking a hotel room for you two to stay in._
    * _Ordering alot of room service._
    * _Alot of sex._

* * *

## **THOR:**

    * _Thor might not go all out for your birthday, but he does set up a date._
    * _He takes you to the small diner were you’s had your first date._
    * _Thor looking at you with so much love._
    * _“I love you y/n.”  
_
    * _Rough hot sex._

* * *

## **LOKI:**

    * _Loki treating you like a goddess._
    * _spending your birthday at your house._
    * _mostly just spending all day in your bed,having alot of sex._
    * _Ordering take out._
    * _Loki kissing you every second._

* * *

## **PETER PARKER:**

    * _Peter has the whole day set up. until your parents change it by throwing a party.So he was to replan._
    * _Peter coming to the party with a gift._
    * _Peter being in awe._
    * _Peter being extremely affectionate._
    * _When the party finally ends in the afternoon. Peter steals you away._
    * _Questioning why his taking you back to his apartment._
    * _Peter taking you up to the[rooftop](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/97/eb/7f/97eb7fccbf0b8821ad81b7408fe6061f--under-the-stars-date-ideas.jpg)._
    * _Being in awe at the mini date set up he made._
    * _Star gazing._
    * _Alot of cuddling and kissing._
    * _“I love you y/n.”  
_
    * _More cuddling._





End file.
